


Burning For you

by Winchesterville



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterville/pseuds/Winchesterville
Summary: When Dean dies Pamela helps Sam grieve.





	1. Denying the Truth

#  **CHAPTER 1**

  **Denying The Truth**

 

The night wrapped around the old Impala, clouds of fog gnashing at the black paint job as angry as the driver speeding down the empty high way. Sam Winchester gripped the wheel of the car so tightly his knuckles were near as white as the fog outside the window. The sound in the car was the soft lyrics of Styx playing from the radio, the only source of comfort he’d had in three months.

 

Sam found it almost laughable. Four months ago he was yelling at the eldest Winchester to turn down the eighties rock n’ roll music while he was trying to sleep, now he clung to it as if he would somehow find Dean in the notes of the song. Stupid, he tod himself, but he didn’t care. He missed Dean Winchester like a heart ache, a deep rooted burning in his chest that made every breathe ache.

 

He drove straight through until morning, stopping only once for gas. He saw the sun rise somewhere along the way, but even that couldn’t bring a smile to the youngest Winchester’s face. He wouldn’t smile again, not until his brother was back. That was all he could think about. Getting Dean back. That why he was driving in the first place. He had to find help and there was only one person that could help him right now. So he drove.

 

He didn’t slow until he saw the little white house pull into view. It was old and looked like it could use a paint job. Sam supposed that didn’t matter to the owner though. He stopped open when he pulled into the yard and stared silently at the house for a long time, unmoving. This was it. His once chance to get his brother back. Only, in order to get Dean back, he would have to admit that Dean was gone in the first place. He hadn’t even said the words since he had burried Dean Winchester in that little pathetic excuse for a grave.Take a deep breath, he pushed open the old door of the Impala, listening as it creeked and sang it’s age. He stepped out, pulling his long frame from the family heirloom.

 

She was on the porch before he was. The old swinging door peeling open as he reached the step. She stood against the door frame, her long black hair laying in waves against her shoulders. Sunglasses covered her eyes and her long arms crossed over her chest.

 

“Pamela,” Sam murmured, the single word seemed to take all of his energy.

 

“Grumpy,” Pamela said, a small smile slipping onto her face. “Long time no hear.”

 

“Sorry it’s been a while.” Sam breathed, leaning against the porch post. “How are you?”

 

“Blind as a bat.” Pamela replied easily, “But still kickin’.” She added, as if it were a joke. Sam hummed softly.

 

“Sorry about that Pam.” He murmured, heaving a sigh. He saw the frown curle on her lips.

 

“What’s wrong Winchester?” She asked, leaning against the door frame.

 

“Have you talked to Bobby? He asked, looking her over, taking a breath.

 

“Haven’t heard a damn thing from Singer.” Pamela replied. Sam sighed.

 

“Alright, come in,” Pamela said, waving at him to follow her. She stepped inside the house and Sam followed. He stopped just inside the door, letting his eyes adjust to the lighting before following her to the kitchen. He watched as she walked towards the fridge and grabbed two beers. On any normal morning, he would’ve protested drinking before five PM. But this wasn’t a normal day. So he took the bottle of PBR she offered, him, popping the cap off and tossing it in the trash before taking a place at the small kitchen table.

 

“Alright, either we can down a few beers and you can’t tell me what’s bugging ya, or you can go ahead and do it now and we can figure out what to do.” Pamela told him easily. He hummed a little bit, the closest thing to a laugh he’d given since Dean’s death. He’d always had apperciated the way Pamela just laid it out, plain and simple. Sam sighed a little, taking a long sip of his beer, emptying half of it before pulling back He ran a hand through his hair as he watched her for a moment.

 

“Stop staring at me Grumpy, your making me uncomfortable.” She informed him.

 

“How do you know I’m staring at you?” Sam asked, giving another huff.

 

“I can feel it Grumpy.” She replied tartley.

 

“Oh.” Sam replied, casting his eyes to the table, not sure if he believed it or not. He sighed after a minute.

 

“Pam, I don’t really know where to start.” He mumbled, running a hand through his long hair.

 

“Just start with why your here.” Pamela replied, her voice softening a little

 

“I’m here because-” Sam paused, swallowing the lump in his throat. “Dean’s dead Pamela. Dean’s dead and I need to bring back. I need you to help me bring me back.”

 


	2. Drinking Away The Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Sam.

# Chapter 2

 

 Drinking Away The Sorrow

 

There was a long moment of silence where Pamela and Sam just looked at each other. It was broken only when Sam finally shifted on the bar stool, his eyes shifting away from the stare of her sun glasses.

“Dean’s dead?” Pamela asked, shocking registering in her voice.

“Yeah, two weeks ago,” Sam murmured, rubbing his hands over his face.

“What happened?”

“Crowley. He trapped us in a warehouse with about a hundred different sons of a bitches,” Sam murmured, pressing his face into the palm of his hands as he attempted to brush the memory away. “A vampire and a demon had me cornered me at the door. Dean iced the demon, but the vampire drained him before I could pick myself up.”

“Sam I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” Pamela murmured, reaching across the bar and running his hand along his shoulder.

“Me to,” Sam said, downing the whiskey she’d poured. “So you’ll help me right?” He asked, looking up at her.

“Help you what Sam?” Pamela asked, looking down at him.

“Get my brother back.” Sam stated.

“Sam I can’t,” Pamela replied, frowning.

“Can’t or won’t?” Sam asked, his voice hard.

“Both,” Pamela replied, “Look Sam. I liked Dean okay. He was a good kid. But he’s dead. He needs to stay that way.”

“But you can help me?” Sam asked, looking up at her.

“How long have you been driving Sam?” Pamela asked, her black sunglasses trained on him. Sam just stared at her for a long minute.

“A few hours. Can you help me or not?” Sam demanded.

“When was the last time you got sleep?’” She asked, ignoring his question.

“A few towns back,” He replied shrugging. “I feel fine.”

“I have a spare bedroom upstairs. It’s the first door on the right. Have a few more shots and pass out. I’ll fix you a real breakfast in the morning then we’ll talk Sam.” Pamela ordered him. Sam just stared at her.

“Pamela that doesn’t matter. I’ll find a way to bring him back with or without your help.” Sam told her.

“Then what’s another day?” Pamela asked, crossing her arms. Sam sighed, downing the third glass of whiskey she had poured for him before returning to his seat at the bar.

“Pamela, whatever your trying to do, it isn’t going to work.” Sam mumbled, looking up at her.

“Maybe, maybe not. Now shut up and drink.” She told him, pouring another glass. Sam just rolled his eyes, doing as he was told. Pamela moved around to the other side of the bar, taking two bottles of whiskey with her. She sat beside Sam on the stool and they talked, avoiding all conversations that led to Dean Winchester. They talked about Pamela mostly and how she was doing. They talked about Bobby and case works that he’d been working. A few hours later, Pamela was helping a drunken Sam stumble his way up the stairs. He had one arm drooped lazily around her shoulders and she had both arms wrapped around his waist, keeping him steady. Together they found their way to her spare bed room as she eased Sam onto the mattress.

“Pamela, I can’t do this.” Sam mumbled, his words slurred slightly from the alcohol.

“Can’t do what Grumpy?” Pamela asked, giving a little grunt as she lifted one of his legs onto the bed, straightening him out.

“I can’t do this without him,” Sam replied, looking up at her. Pamela frowned a little, tugging the blankets up over the over grown boy.

“It’ll be okay Sam,” She murmured softly, sitting on the edge of the bed beside him. Sam just shook his head.

“It’s not fair,” Sam slurred. “He doesn’t deserve to die.”

“No one does.” Pamela replied back, “Now stop rambling and get some sleep will ya. You can mope in the morning.” Sam just nodded, turning over under the sheets. Pamela just patted his back lightly before standing up and finding her way back to her own room where she crashed near instantly into her own bed. Dean Winchester was dead. The words kept repeating through her head. Dean Winchester was dead and Sammy was screwed. Pamela sighed, peeling off her clothes and changing into her sleeper top and shorts before curling under her sheets. She knew one thing for certain. There was no way she was going to bring Dean Winchester back. She was just going to have to find away to make sure Sam dealt with it.

 

 

Author’s Notes:

It’s short I know. I just don’t know where it’s going completely yet. Hope you enjoy the update.


	3. Chapter 3: Saving Sam Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pamela tracks Ruby to save Sam from making a big mistake.

# Chapter 3

 

_**Saving Sam part one.** _

The next morning, Pamela woke with a start. She set up, her head spinning around lightly. Something was wrong. Something was off. She stumbled for her feet, grunting a little as her feet hit the cold wooden floor. She ignored it though and felt her way along the hard wood floor until she reached her door way.

“Sam?” She called out, moving easily into the room right across from hers. She found the knob and turned it, pushing the door open. “Sam?” She called again, moving towards the bed and feeling along the covers. She cursed lightly when she felt the flatness of the sheets announcing that Sam wasn’t there. She hurried towards the door way and down the stairs, calling Sam’s name. She reached the front porch just in time to hear the sound of the Impala roaring down the road. Cursing again, she headed back inside and searched for her phone. When she found it, she dialed Bobby’s number.

“Singer speakin’,” Bobby answered in a gruffed voice.

“Bobby, its Pamela.” She said instantly, not wasting time. “Sam just left here.”

“Thank god, haven’t heard from the boy in near three weeks.” Bobby said, relief filling the older man’s voice.

“Maybe you didn’t hear me. He just left.” Pamela replied.

“And? Where’s he going?” Bobby demanded.

“I have no idea,” Pamela snapped back, “But he shouldn’t be doing whatever the hell he’s doing, especially alone.”

“You don’t think I know that? What the hell am I suppose to do about it? I haven’t heard from the kid in weeks. I have no idea what he’s up to.” Bobby grumbled back.

“Yeah, well, how about you shut the hell up and get your ass over here so we can find him?” Pamela replied, not waiting for an answer before she hung up the phone and started dialing Sam’s number. She dialed constantly for hours, leaving voicemail after voicemail. She didn’t stop until near midnight when she heard the sound of a car pull into her drive way. She stormed out onto the front porch.

“Any word?” Bobby questioned. Pamela heard a slamming door, which meant that he was getting out of the car.

“His phone goes straight to voicemail.” She said, listening as his footsteps approached. She let him lead her back to his car, a truck she was certain. She let him help her in the car without complaint, her mind focused only on finding Sam.

“So what the hell happened?” Bobby demanded, eyeing her.

“Sam asked me to help him bring Dean back. I said no.” Pamela replied, staring out of the window.

“Damn it,” Bobby cursed, sighing as he started the engine. “No idea where he’s headed?”

“No clue,” Pamela sighed.

“So what the hell are we doing?” Bobby growled over at Pamela.

“I don’t fucking know Bobby. “ Pamela growled back, her head banging back against the seat. She pulled her cellphone out and dialed Sam’s number again. Straight to voicemail. She cursed and slammed it back in her pocket.

“Wait a sec.” Bobby said, setting up a little. “Before Dean went down under, he mentioned a name. Ruby or somethin’. Said she and Sam were getting’ pretty close. Dean was worried about it.” Pamela tilted her head to stare at Bobby. Ruby? She knew that name.

“Why would Dean be worried?” Pamela questioned, though she was sure she already knew the answer.

“Apparently this Ruby chic and Sam were getting close. Dean didn’t say much else.” Bobby shrugged.

“Pull over at the next hotel.” Pamela ordered. “I got an idea.”

“Finally,” Bobby grunted, spotting a sign for a hotel 8. “What’s your gig four eyes?”

“Not funny,” Pamela grumbled back. If she could see, she would’ve given him her death glare. “And I’m going to track Ruby.” Pamela replied, instead, tilting her head towards the smallest hint of light that she could see filtering in from the window. She knew exactly what she needed to do. She was pretty sure that Sam would hate her for it, but if it kept Sam alive and out of trouble, then so be it.


	4. Saving Sam Part Two

# Chapter 4

_**Saving Sam Part 2** _

Pamela stalked into the hotel behind Bobby, setting the bag of crap she’d bought at the local herb store on the table beside the bag of booze that Bobby set down.

“How about sharin’?” Pamela requested, moving over to the window and shutting the thick curtains.

“You sure your mojo’s going to work properly with a few beers in ya?” Bobby asked. Pamela could hear him moving around the little kitchen place, but she wasn’t quiet sure what he was doing.

“My mojo will be just fine Singer.” Pamela replied, making her way back to the table.

“Well then here princess.” Bobby said, shoving a beer into her hand. Pamela just grinned, plopping herself into a seat.

“You gonna suit up the place?” Pamela asked, taking a long swig of the cold alcohol.

“Yeah, yeah. Just sit back and relax.” Bobby grumbled and Pamela chuckled.

“With pleasure.” She replied, do as she was told, sipping occasionally on the beer.

“You still haven’t told me why you are so damn concerned about the boy.” Bobby replied. Pamela could hear him moving around and smiled a little.

“I could say the same about you Singer.” Pamela replied easily.

“Don’t want the boy doing anything stupid.” Bobby replied, shrugging a little.

“Exactly.” Pamela responded.

“Yeah, well I know exactly why I care. I figured that you don’t exactly think about Sam as son.” Bobby replied.

“Sure as hell I don’t,” Pamela replied, grinning a little. “That be…just wrong.”

“Spare me,” Bobby grumbled, moving over to the table.

“I just get where he’s coming from Bobby. That’s it. He’s messed up and missing Dean. He’s not thinking straight.” She replied, shrugging again.

“Yeah sure. That’s all it is.” Bobby replied and Pamela could almost imagine the annoyed look he was giving her. The thought made her grin.

“Why don’t we get this show on the road? You got the place suited up yet?” Pamela asked.

“Yeah, I’m done.” Bobby replied.

“Alright good.” Pamela replied. She started giving him instructions on the way she needed everything set up, hating the fact that she couldn’t do it herself. She was use to being in charge.

“What now?” Bobby asked and Pamela sighed.

“We find this little bitch and get our Sam back.” Pamela replied, finding her seat and pushing herself into it.

“Alright. Let’s get this little party over with.” Bobby replied and she could hear the chair scruffing the floor as he moved to sit beside her. Pamela just hummed softly, taking Bobby’s rough, warm hand in hers. Sititng at the table, she began her chant. She couldn’t help the grin that sped her face. She could feel the soft hum vibrate through her body, the soft electric current as the spell began to work. She focused on that little hum, drawing from it’s strength.

“It’s workin’.” Bobby said, his own voice a little surprised.

“Of course it is,” Pamela mumbled before continuing her chant.

“I got it,” Bobby informed her after a minute longer. “Their in Earth City, Missouri. What the hell is in Missouri?”

“That part I can’t answer.” She replied, starting to close the circle. She finished and then instructed Bobby on how to clear everything away.

“Well I can. I’ll get some people on it.” Bobby replied as they cleaned everything away.

“Great. I’ll just sit here and drink.” Pamela replied, sighing a little.

“Nah, we’re going to grab some grub first. I’m starving. There was a diner on the way in.” Bobby replied. Pamela just nodded.

“Fantastic.” She replied, standing up. She listened as Bobby placed several phone calls and when he was done, she followed him out to the truck. She climbed in beside him and closed the door, sighing a little.

“I still don’t get what so bad about this Ruby chic.” Bobby replied.

“She’s a demon.” Pamela answered easily, figuring it didn’t matter anyway.

“Demon? Why’s Sam going rounds with a demon?” Bobby asked.

“That’s a little more complicated.” Pamela mumbled, deciding she would let Sam explain that one to Bobby.

“And while we’re on the subject, how the hell do you know more about Sam then I do?” He demanded. Pamela sighed as they pulled up to the diner.

“Because Bobby, I still have at least two good eyes that work.” She finally mumbled.

“Oh yeah,” The old man mumbled after a second. Pamela just rolled her eyes. They were both silent as they climbed out of the truck and walked into the diner. Pamela paused for a moment, her mind wondering over the energies in the place. She could feel every person in the diner, where they sat or where they stood. She eased her way into the booth that Bobby led her to, humming softly. She ordered a beer and burger, sitting back in her seat while Bobby did the same. They sat in silence as they waited for their food. Just as the burgers were placed in front of them, Bobby’s phone started to ring.

“What’s up?” Bobby questioned, answering the call. Pamela just sat there, listening and munching on a French fry every now and then.

“Damn it,” Bobby murmured after a second. “Makes sense. Thanks, I owe you.”

‘What’s up?” Pamela asked, as soon as she heard the click of the phone. There was a long moment of silence before Bobby answered.

“Sam’s going after Lilith. Alone.”


	5. Saving Sam Part 3

# Chapter 5

_**SAVING SAM PART THREE** _

“What? You’re sure?” Pamela demanded, sitting up a little.

“Yeah, there’s a hell of a lot a seals breaking in Missouri. That’s why they’re there.” Bobby nodded.

“Alright, well let’s go.” Pamela replied, reading to stand up.

“Can we at least get our food to go?” Bobby grumbled, rolling his eyes a little.

“Fine, whatever.” She said, sitting back down. She managed to scarf down a majority of her fries as they waited for the waitress to come around and Bobby had scarfed down most of his food as well. They boxed everything up and hurried out towards the truck.

“We’re still a two day drive from Missouri.” Bobby said as he put the truck in drive and headed out of the

“Then I suggest you step on the gas Bobby.” Pamela replied. “Sam can’t go after Lilith. He’s not ready.”

“No shit Pamela.” Bobby grumbled back as he hurried towards the highway. Pamela just huffed a little, sighing as she laid back in her seat.

Two days later, after driving straight and stopping one once or twice for gas, Pamela and Bobby were stopped just outside a diner in Earth City.

“Any idea where to look for ‘em?” Pamela asked, scarfing down her lunch, “Or do I need to do another advanced scry again?”

“Nah, I think I got this.” Bobby replied. “I do know a little bit about how the Winchester mind works.”

“Good to know your good for somethin’ old man.” Pamela teased through a mouthful of fries.

“Yeah, yeah.” He grumbled back. Pamela just grinned.

“Alright, well. When we do find him, let me talk to him first.” Pamela requested, taking a bite of her burger.

“You think you can get through to him?” Bobby asked, his voice unsure.

“I’m sure as hell going to try. And if I don’t then I can still kick his ass, blind or not.” Pamela said, shrugging. Bobby just laughed at her. Pamela grinned a little, finishing off her meal and leaning back in her seat to sip her beer.

“Alright. Well, let’s get this show on the road. I’m not exactly looking foreword to walking in on Sam and his demon bitch.” Bobby mumbled.

“I’m with ya there.” Pamela mumbled, standing up. She let Bobby pay for the meal before they made their way out. She climbed into the passenger seat of the truck and waited for him to start the car. The drove for a bit before Bobby hummed.

“Guess what?” He said, sounding a little more gruff then usual.

“Lemme guess. 67’ Impala in the parking lot of the hotel?” Pamela mused, a light smirk on her face.

“How’d you know?” Bobby said, sounding almost wounded, though Pamela knew he was just playing.

“Because old man, I’m blind. Not stupid.” She retorted. She climbed out of the truck as soon as it was parked. Bobby climbed out, leading her to the door. She grabbed his shoulder, stopping him from knocking.

“What?” He gruffed lightly at her. She didn’t respond. She could hear movements and sounds inside and she didn’t like the sounds of it. She gave a small little groan.

“This is gonna be fun,” She mumbled back to Bobby. Slowly she lifted her hand and knocked on the door. At first, there was no answer. She waited and knocked again, frowning a little. Silence fell from the other side of the door and then a tiny groan.

“Bobby something’s wrong,” She said, tapping the older man’s shoulder. She heard to several bams that meant that Bobby was breaking the door open and soon enough, she heard a louder bang as it swung backwards and the smell of demon blood filled her nose.

“Pamela?” Sam asked, his voice gargled and surprised. Pamela just stood there for a moment, only able to imagine the scene before her before she responded.

“Hiya Sammy. Miss me?”


	6. Saving Sam Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rescue of Sam Winchester.

# CHAPTER 6

_**SAVING SAM PART FOUR** _

“Pamela, what the hell are you doing here?” Sam demanded.

“What the hell is going on?” Another voice chimed in, Ruby she supposed.

“What? Like your fucking surprised Sam?” Pamela asked, lifting a brow. “You came to me for help and then you left without warning. What the hell were we suppose to do?”

“You’re the one who said you wouldn’t help me bring Dean back,” Sam replied, his voice hard.

“Oh what? And she did right? You just have to screw her bones and drink her blood, yeah?” Pamela snapped back.

“How do you know about that?” Sam demanded.

“It doesn’t matter, it’s not her business.” Ruby spat.

“Sam Winchester is my business you little two-bit whore.” Pamela snapped back. “Especially when you’re trying to screw him over in the non-literal sense.”

“What is she talking about Ruby?” Sam demanded, obviously turning his attention to Sam.

“I have no idea, I’ve told you nothing but the truth Sam,” The demon girl replied quickly.

“Pamela what do you know?” Sam demanded.

“I don’t know what she’s hiding Sam, but I know she’s lying to you.” Pamela replied. “Come on Sam, you can’t even think for a second what you’re doing with her is right.”

“Is she right Ruby?” Sam demanded.

“I’ve done nothing but help you Sam,” Ruby replied, her voice almost begging for him to believe her. It was rather pathetic, Ruby thought. “we’re going after Lilith aren’t we?”

“We can go after Lilith Sam. You and me and Bobby together.” Pamela said, trying to talk some sense into the boy. “Sam, please don’t tell me you’re going to trust the words of some demon whore over friends and family.”

“How do I know you’re not lying?” Sam asked and Pamela could almost see the way his brow furrowed together in confusion. “I thought you didn’t want anything to do with us anyway.”

“I didn’t it. But I’m not going to let you get yourself killed either Sam. That is certainly not going to bring Dean back.” She shouted back at him.

“Yeah? And why do you care Pamela. What the hell do you get out of it?” Sam demanded.

“I’ll be glad to discuss that with you Sam. In the truck on the way to Bobby’s.” Pamela offered easily. There was a long moment of silence and Pamela couldn’t help but wonder what was going on.

“Alright. Fine.” Sam said after along moment and Pamela couldn’t help but let out a breath of relief.

“Sam!” Ruby squealed frustrated.

“Oh shut up you little slut.” Pamela growled, reaching foreword and grabbing Sam’s hand as she started to lead him out to the truck.

“Just one thing, I’ll have to drive the Impala. You know Dean will kill me if anything happens to his baby.” Sam mumbled. Pamela sighed.

“Fine, but I’m calling shot gun.” Pamela replied, shrugging. She let go of Sam’s hand to let him pack and then grabbed his hand again, pulling him out of the room and not letting go until they were safely outside and at the Impala.

“That was one hell of a fight.” Bobby murmured. Pamela just shrugged her shoulder’s, letting Sam lead her to the Impala. She leaned against the door, humming lightly as she waited.

“Are you really going to help me get Lilith?” He asked after a moment and Pamela could feel his closeness. She paused for a moment before slowly nodding.

“If that’s what you want. If that’s what’ll get your mind off of Dean.” Pamela replied softly. She heard Sam sigh a little.

“Yeah, it’s what I want.” He mumbled back. She heard the squeaking of a car door and felt Sam’s gentle tug on her hand as he helped her into the passenger seat of the Impala. She listened as the door closed and Sam climbed into the driver’s side and started the car. She smiled at the rumbling sound the car made before Sam geared into drive and sped out of the parking lot.


	7. Chapter Seven: Tamera Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pamela shares her past with Sam.

# CHAPTER SEVEN

#  _**TAMERA BARNES** _

Pamela ended up sleeping most of the way home, so it was a bit of a surprise when Sam pulled the Impala into the drive way of her two bed room home. She could tell by the way the gravel crunched under the wheels of the impala and she could smell the pine tree groaning in her front yard. Definitely not Bobby’s place.

“I thought we were going to Bobby’s.” Pamela mumbled, stretching a little as she sat up.

“I thought you would be more comfortable here.” Sam replied as he shut the engine to the car off.

“Sam, I’m a big girl. I can take care of myself.” Pamela informed him, frowning.

“I know. I just thought you’d like it here.” Sam told her, climbing out of the Impala.

“Thanks.” Pamela mumbled, popping open the Impala door and climbing out, closing the door behind her. She jogged easily up to the raggedy front porch of her home and unlocked the door.

“Hey, where’s Bobby?” She called to Sam as she swung open the door. She hadn’t heard the engine of the truck pull up.

“He went to his place to pick up some stuff before coming here.” Sam replied from the trunk of the car.

“Oh, okay. So, I’ll grab us a couple beers and order some Chinese, what’d you think?” Pamela asked.

“Sounds great,” Sam replied halfheartedly and Pamela sighed a little. She walked into the house and made her way to the phone. She placed an order for the food before moving to the small kitchen of her home. She reached inside and grabbed two beers. She walked over to the counter, easily popping off the lids with her bare hands.

“Impressive.” Sam commented from the doorway.

“”I told you I can take care of myself.” Pamela replied, offering him a little smile.

“I know,” He replied, chuckling softly. From the closeness of his voice, she figured he had set down at the table so she moved to do the same. She passed him one of the beers before leaning back in her seat.

“So, you still haven’t explained why you care so much about how I screw up my life or not.” Sam told her gently.

“I know.” Pamela replied, taking a sip of her beer.

“Well, are you going to tell me or not?” Sam asked, sound just a bit annoyed.

“I’m getting there Grumpy.” Pamela told him. She stayed silent for a moment before looked back at him and answering his question.

“Tamera Barnes.” She said simply, taking another sip of her beer.

“Whose that?” Sam asked, after a long pause.

“My sister.” Pamela told him, her voice flat as she continued to sip her beer.

“I didn’t know you had a sister.” Sam said, his eyes wide with shock. Pamela just nodded.

“That’s because she’s dead Sam.” She replied, her voice softening for a moment. There was a long moment of silent.

“Pamela…what are you talking about?” He asked, his voice a mix of shock and confusion.

“I was seventeen. She was fifteen. We were arguing about who was going to drive to school.” Pamela mumbled, pushing a hand through her hair.

“What happened?” Sam questioned, his voice soft. Pamela sighed, not answering for a moment. A light frown crossed her face as she remembered. She had forgotten a long time ago. Or at least tried. She hadn’t talked about it to anyone, hid it mostly behind booze and work, a lot like Bobby and both the Winchester’s.

“Pamela?” Sam asked softly, almost in a whisper. “You don’t have to talk about if you don’t want to.”

“No Sam. I want to,” She mumbled after a long moment, taking another long swig of her beer. “She’d died on the way to school.”

“Pamela I’m sorry,” Sam murmured after her.

“Don’t be. Don’t feel sorry for me Sam.” Pamela mumbled back. “I’m the one that killed her.”


End file.
